wikiterrelifandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Terreli (1629-1779)
The second Kingdom of Terreli was the successor state to the first Kingdom of Terreli; established by the Blizzard Coup of 1629. History Formative Years Shortly after the beginning of the first kingdom, there became a growing unrest among the people f the former Gènovi and Kiswali kingdoms that had been unwillingly incorporated into the state. Protest and rebelliousness plagued the young state, and the lack of proper representation and authoritarian rule led to the beginning of a long foreseen rebellion. Armel D'Aramitz, a former Royal naval officer and republican sympathizer, led a coup and usurped the government. D'Aramitz led the Provisional Government that oversaw the adoption of a new constitution, which established a representative system of government with a unicameral legislature. The government consisted of a significantly powerful monarch who served as both head of state and government; and the Assemblée des gens (Bernician: Assembly of the People), the popularly elected national legislature responsible fro appointing the Ministre d'État (Benrician: Minister of State) who would serve as the monarchs chief advisor. Areml was crowned Rex Libeter, as Armel I, on January 23, 1730; and the first elections were held on April 9, 1730, with Edgar Rey becoming the first Ministre d'État. In its formative years the new nation thrived economically and militarily; and one of D'Aramitz greatest achievements was the conquest of Mezani, Terreli's northern neighbors. However, while to everyone on the outside the nation was the pinnacle of success and prosperity internally things were much different. Fall of House D'Aramitz On November 3, 1802 Jacque-Leon ascended to the throne following the death of hi solder brother, Louis III. Jacque-Leon quickly became an authoritative ruler and in 1803 he dissolved the Assemblée, started the Francophile Order, and took complete control of the nations government. Under Jacque-Leon's dictatorial rule those who were not of pure French descent were deprived of basic human rights. His goal was to put the "dirty mutts", as he called the Kiswali and mixed race people, in their places as inferior to his Francophiles. Labor camps were established across the country and those who refused to comply with the monarchs stringent rules and regulation were convicted of treason and sentenced to death. In some camps children, as young as four, would be pitted against one another in "duels" and the loser would be put to death by firing squad. The nation came under international scrutiny when stories of it's internal struggle began to erode the facade of peace and prosperity Jacque-Leon had built. On March 23, 1805 the Kiswali National Army, a rebel group fighting for an independent Kiswali state, and the Knights of Liberty, a rebel group who were fighting for the establishment of a truly democratic society, launched an attack on a military convoy in Charne, Makundu and thus was the start of the Terreli Civil War. In the early days of the war the rebel groups were no match for the republic army that was superior in manpower and technology. Though with supplies and weapons from Norden, the rebels were able to capture much of the eastern and southern portions of the island. Between 1807-1808 the war was at a standstill with both sides beginning to suffer the economic effects of a lack of unified revenue, however funding from the Franconi Empire revived the republic military's activity and over the course of just a month they took back nearly 1/3 of the rebel-controlled territory. By June 10, 1809 the government was at the brink of a victory, with the rebel resources nearly depleted and a lack of funding and suppliers; the tides turned however on June 14, 1809 when Bernician Naval ships landed at the Port of Ombeji. The rebels had long requested international support, and their calls had been answered by over 50,000 Bernician soldiers. Three more months of battle ensued and on September 26 it all came to an end, on what is now know as Bloody Monday. The rebel and Bernician forces had taken control of nearly all of the kingdom and the government forces were now taking refuge in the capital city of Laverre. 73,000 soldiers marched through the city slaughtering anyone who got in their way, and once at the royal palace they set it, and all those inside, ablaze. The burning flames could be seen from miles away, and in the night the rebels celebrated on the ashes. Government The Constitution of 1629 vested almost complete power in the monarch; though the illusion of a legislative chamber made it a representative monarchy. The Assemblée was merely a consultative body for the monarch and had very little real power aside from providing advice; although they did have the responsibility of approving the national budget and authorizing all military action. The Premiers sole responsibility was to serve as a liaison between the monarch and the Assemblée. Category:History Category:Terreli